My Destiny Awaits
by melmel25
Summary: Bella is from the1700s and is going to be forced into a arranged marriage with Edward Cullen because her parents are running out of money and the Cullens have loads of it. But Bella has another plan she decides to go to Tartuga to buy a ship but when she sees one she likes she finds out that it belongs to Jack Sparrow and gets sucked into a deal to rescue her sister for the ship.


**My Destiny Awaits**

It's not fair, I thought as I lifted my arms up for the seamstress to get a better fit under my arms. Elizabeth never wanted an adventure and she gets to go off with pirates and have a whole lot of them! Now I have to bare this torture they call a "fitting" and have a wedding with a man I don't even love. Meanwhile, Elizabeth is gallivanting off with some pirate getting engaged left and right probably having affairs to.

I know the Cullen's are rich but I really don't care, they don't have the kind of riches I'm looking for. I'm looking for freedom and happiness, and that only the seven seas can give a woman, but I really can't do anything about it.

"Ouch," I flinched as the seamstress poked me with her needle.

"Sorry madam," murmured the bowing seamstress.

"It's okay, but try not to do it again," I said politely like my mother, who was watching me like a hawk, would have wanted.

I saw my Mother, in the corner of my eye, nod in approval and look at my Father questioningly; I also saw my Father nod at her in the same manner.

Finally the seamstress finished and I could stop my uncomfortable poses and, once in a changing chamber, carefully took off the dress and hung it up. Once I had my normal clothes on I came out of the chamber and went over to my parents to sit down.

My Father went to pay the lady while my mother and I went outside to wait for him and while we were there she called the carriage driver over and had him fetch our carriage. My Mother and I got into the carriage and waited for Father to come out and get in; when he did we left the Tailors and started on home to the Swann Manor.

"So what did you want to talk to me about," I asked my parents.

"How did you know that we wanted to talk to you," Father asked.

"I didn't until you confirmed it," I said slyly.

My Mother and Father laughed that laugh obnoxious people do when you say something kind of funny.

"Oh, darling you say the dearest things," Mother said lightly.

I smiled tightly and replied, "What was it you wanted to say to me?"

"Actually, we wanted to give you your inheritance today because we think you are finally grown up and no longer childish and rash in your decisions," said Father proudly.

My eyes lit up in pure joy and I said, "Really I- I mean, thank you Mother, Father for this generous gift."

They smiled proudly, reached over and grabbed my hand, one each, and said, "No, thank _you_, we are so proud of you for _all _of your accomplishments."

They put an emphasis in all and I bet it was to do with how much money the Cullen's owned, and the fact that I had made one of them fall in love with me.

On the outside I smiled proudly but on the inside I was glaring at the pair of idiots that had the nerve to think I was in it for the money.

Three Days Later

Ugh! I just had to say yes to the stupid marriage proposal that Edward made to me, I am so not good under pressure.

"Alright miss, ye hold still na," said the maid.

The maid quickly dressed me and moved on to my hair and did it into a fancy up do they pinched my cheeks with her sharp nails quickly.

"Are ye excited for yer wedding," asked the maid, Pemberly, I think her name was.

"Nervous," I answered.

"Well, I'll leave for a moment so ye can clear yer mind," said the maid as she left my room.

"Do I really want to do this," I asked myself out loud.

Well there's no more avoiding it I have to think about this now. Great timing don't you think?

On the upside their rich, beautiful, and most of all they all love me a lot, plenty more than then my real family. On the down side I don't love them like they love me and...well nothing, besides that their absolutely perfect.

That decides it I am blowing this popsicle stand and hitting the high seas and never looking back.

I quickly ripped my dress off and ran to my closet and opened a box at the bottom of the closet that held my pirate clothes. The box held the clothes I bought not a year ago in hopes that I would one day leave home the high seas in search of adventure. The clothes were tight leather pants that my Mother would consider scandalous, a lose all white shirt, and a corset that goes over the shirt. I also bought a pair of knee high leather boots that I had to pull on tirelessly but eventually got on.

I went to my bedside desk, open the drawer, and pulled out a sheet of paper and a quill with some ink then got started on the letter to the Cullen's. It read...

Dear Cullen's,

I love you all dearly but I cannot go through with this lie any longer I do not love Edward like a husband, but like a brother. And a piece of a advice do not trust my parents all they want is your money but I bet you already know that don't you. Carlisle you were like a second father to me and I love almost more than my real father, Esme you were like a mother to me, when I couldn't count on her I knew I could count on you. Emmett you were like the big brother I never had you were playful but protective and a big bear all together, Rosalie you were mean, vindictive, and just plain rude but you showed me my flaws and kept me humble. Jasper you were my other big brother but instead of playful you were serious and incredibly protective of every one of your family and I was lucky enough to be counted as one, Alice you were eccentric, excitable, and loved to play dress up you were my sister through and through. And finally Edward, I loved you but I wasn't in love with you I hope that one day you will fall in love with a girl twice my worth because that's what you deserve. I love you all so much and hope that you will never forget me I know I won't forget you.

Love,

Isabella Swann

When I finished writing I wiped tears from my eyes and folded it into a rectangle and signed their name on it so they would get it and wiped on a dark cloak from my closet. I quickly climbed down from my window, like many times before when I snuck out on week days.

Once I was down in order not to be seen I had to sneak around the house to get to the peer and to do that I had to go behind the bushes in a crawl. So I got down on all fours and started to crawl behind the bushes to the front of the house slowly. I was crawling and I kept putting my hand in thorns and every time I would do that I would wince and quietly say "ow".

When I was in the front I got behind a big tree and waited for the yard to clear of people and nobody even noticed me because of my long, dark cloak. I am so keeping this cloak!

Once the yard cleared I quickly ran out of the yard and turned left to town and when a carriage came by I jumped on to the back of it. Thank you Father for the years of fencing and gymnastics I had to endure in order to be able to pull that move off.

This traveling stuff is a lot easier when you're taking somebody else's ride instead of just plain walking. Suddenly, a person yelled at me.

"Hey you hooligan, get off my carriage," somebody yelled in the carriage.

I quickly jumped off and rolled in to the bushes, I waited a minute before looking up over the bushes for anybody. Instead of people I saw a sign down the road a bit, it said "Tortuga" on it and I started down towards it.

When I got there I decided to get branded as a pirate and went to the shop on the corner where, as the rumors says, is where you get one. I went into the shop and saw a bunch of thugs in a line and I figured that it was the branding line, according to the screams from the end of it. When I got to the end of the line I held out my left arm and turned it so my wrist was underside up and held in the scream of pain that followed.

I wrapped my wrist in a bandage and ran down to the docks and started looking around for the perfect boat to buy or steal or whatever. I saw a bunch of boats and none of them caught my eye and I was about to give up when I saw the perfect boat.

It had dark wood all over and was very sleek and, to me, seemed very feminine and put together, perfect for me. I saw a man walking down the dock and put my hood up and went over to ask him if he knew if this ship was for sale.

"Excuse me," I asked once I was behind him, "do you know if this ship is for sale."

He whipped around and as I talked shook his head and said, "It's not, I know the owner and he went through a lot to get this ship he won't give it up that easily."

I smirked and said, "We'll see about that when I offer him the amount of money I was going to pay for it."

I continued and said, "Do you happen to know where the owner of this ship is resigning for the moment."

"Absolutely and I'll take you to him right now if you want," said the stranger.

"Thank you," I said happily, "and if you don't mind could you tell me your name."

"Will Turner," said the stranger, "and what's yours?"

"Isabella Swann," I said as we started down the dock, "but you can call me Bella."

"Do you happen to know Elizabeth Swann," Will asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Yeah, she's my sister," I said also surprised, "how do you know her?"

"We're engaged," he said.

"You're that guy," I asked surprised, "Mother and Father said you were a hooligan and stole her heart only for her money."

"No, I love her more than life itself," he said fiercely.

"Where is she, anyway," I asked looking around and noticing that we were standing outside a hub.

"She was capture and I, along with the owner of the boat, am going to rescue her and bring her back to be my bride," he said.

"How noble," I said sarcastically.

"I would like to think so," he said evenly as he opened the door and motioned for me to go on in, "shall we go in?"

"We shall," I said as I went in to the loud, drunken, hazard that is this hub ahead of him.

When I was in I leaned against the left side of the door, pushed down my hood, and waited for Will to come in and take me to the owner of the ship.

"So who is this guy anyway," I asked looking around.

"Hold on let me find him," he said as he looked around and when he found him pointed, "there he is."

He started to walk over to him motioning for me to follow; he was walking over to a guy with long dreadlocks for hair. When we got there Will exclaimed "Jack", which I assume is his name and as Jack turned around I got a look at his wickedly handsome face and gasped.

"Jack this is Isabella Swann, Elizabeth's sister and she wants to buy your ship," said Will as introduced us.

"Well hello there Isabella," Jack purred and took my hand and kissed it, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

"No I assure the pleasure is all mine," I purred back to him.

"You two are disgusting," said Will disgustedly.

"How old are you Isabella," asked Jack.

"Twenty-one," I replied as he smiled.

"Here have some rum," Jack said as he shoved a bottle at me.

I opened the bottle and took a swig of the deliciousness and said, "I love my rum!"

Jack looked at Will and said, "I think I just fell in love."

"So can I have your ship," I asked expectantly.

"Hell no," he said, "but I'll make you a deal if you help us rescue your sister I'll give you the boat."

"Really," I asked then added, "and what's in it for you."

"Let's just say there's something I want that is on the way to rescuing her," he said convincingly.

I hummed and tilted my head in thought then said, "Okay, but only if you make a deal with me."

"What is it," he asked questioningly.

"Do not and I repeat do not give me away into any deals I do not agree with and do not let me get killed at all costs," I said demandingly.

"How do I know you will be of that much help," asked Jack.

"Let me show you," I said as I unwrapped my Band-Aid and showed them the mark that made me a pirate.

They looked at it, then at each other and both said, "You're in!"


End file.
